Frabjous Session Five
Kel: So, everybody gets back to the freehold one way or another, except for Fyre and Doc staying behind at her brand new house (only slightly bloodified). A few days pass, until one morning, the ones still living in the freehold awaken to find that a new person has joined them in the 'temporary' housing section of the freehold--some sort of deer fellow. It's a bit hard to get a good look at him, since he seems quite intent on keeping his door shut at all times. It's not too hard to figure out, though. The big news story of the week is a doctor being caught trying to give a young girl a lethal overdose in a hospital... the doctor, in the pictures with the stories, is him, which would explain why he's hiding in the freehold. The girl, though... she looks like Valt. Except, you know. Normal. Marlin: Marlin pointedly has not read the paper. Jessie: Jessie doesn't need too much time to think about it once she gets a look at the pictures at work. First to call up is Fyre and Doc to get them back to the Freehold. Second is heading to said Freehold, where hopefully Valt and Marlin are. Valt: Valt is camping outside the deer guy's door. Doc Swiftly: Doc is following Fyre. Shockingly, he doesn't have a book this time. Kel: Even once everybody's there, it still takes several more bouts of knocking before she gets a response. Finally, he shouts something muffled a big groggily and cracks the door. The guy's a good six feet and change tall, not counting the antlers, and he looks like he hasn't shaved since he moved in. He doesn't sound too pleased to see them, either. "What?" Fyre: Fyre points at Valt eloquently. Valt: Valt stands up and turns to face deerguy. Kel: The deer guy just looks at Valt blankly for a few seconds before rubbing his forehead. "Oh. Well, fuck. 'old on." He slides the door closed and there's a bit of a clamor from within the room. Doc Swiftly: Doc finds himself wondering if the guy has to turn sideways to get through a doorway. Jessie: Jessie mutters. She's been up for a while already! ..and is still dressed for work. So is slightly neater dressed than usual. Kel: The door finally swings open again. The guy *is* rather muscular, but his earlier reluctance seems to have more to do with his undressed status than anything else. The room inside has been practically trashed in the few days he's had it, with clothes and a good few dozen bottles of non-non-alcoholic drinks littering the floor. He flops down on the bed and just stares at Valt. "So I guess you're... you know, the girl's real person. Valt: Valt follows him inside and crosses her arms over her chest, looking down at him. "...I think so." Fyre: Fyre brings a touch of class to every room. And by that, I mean she's good for distracting people from the contents of the room. She steps in after Valt. Jessie: Jessie squints at the state of the room, but hangs back to let Valt and deer-dude speak. Doc Swiftly: Doc brings a touch of eyestrain to the room..He looks like he's been staring at a computer monitor for a week straight. Marlin: Marlin stands back from the doorway, figuring he's not particularly needed right now. Kel: "Yeah, well, good luck getting to her now." He belatedly plucks down a belt that's hanging from an antler. "I hear she's under guard after that." Valt: Valt's lips lift from her teeth. "Why did you try to kill her?" Doc Swiftly: Doc rubs his eyes. He also looks terribly tired, like he hasn't gotten any sleep for however long it's been. Of course, he WAS living with Fyre.."And how did you manage to fail?" Kel: The deer guy stares at Valt like she's crazy. "She's a fetch. ... crazy thing, though, is that she asked me to. She was in there for monitoring after she'd tried to off herself once already." Jessie: Jessie glances at Doc. And wonders whether or not it was wise to expose him to the limitless information highway that is the Internets. Marlin: "A suicidal fetch?" Valt: Valt leans down and whispers into deerguy's ear, eyes narrowed. Valt: (whispering): "...she's all I have left." Kel: He just sort of snorts dismissively at that. "Well, hey. She's still there. Trust me, I've had enough of that. Probably won't be able to show my face in this town again for years." Valt: Valt straightens up again. "Why would she try to kill herself?" Doc Swiftly: "She wanted you to kill her..How did you manage *not* to?" Kel: "She kept just telling me that she was ready to die, so beats me. And mostly, I got caught. Hell, she tried arguing on my side, but... that still doesn't go over too well." Doc Swiftly: "Did you work at the hospital? Kel: "Right. I wasn't her doctor personally, but yes." Jessie: Jessie hangs about near the door '..uhm. Were her parents with her? Uh, not when it happened, I mean, er, at the hospital.' Kel: "I only talked to her a few times, but somebody was with her..." Jessie, also, would have seen more interviews with her parents and relatives go through the papers than she could stomach. Valt: "...where is she now?" Doc Swiftly: If Doc had to guess, he'd say the hospital, but shockingly, he keeps quiet. Kel: "Still in the hospital, I'd imagine. You tell me, I've been hiding in here since it happened." He flops back on the bed grumpily. Fyre: Fyre thinks. "You know, Valt, if you wanted to talk to her, you could easily pass as a relative, like a cousin. The other person with her might complicate things, but... If she wants to die, I doubt she'd argue your identity." Doc Swiftly: Doc doesn't say much. He's just leaning against the wall by the door..With his eyes closed. Just resting his eyelids. Valt: Valt nods at Fyre. "...good idea." Jessie: Jessie shakes her head 'I'd be pretty sure the guard there would be on the lookout for someone trying to sneaky by like that.. so you'd have to be careful.' Valt: "But I look like her." Fyre: "The whole relative bit gets around that, though." Doc Swiftly: "Snnnnn--nnn--nnnxxx...." Fyre: "....and I could distract the guard. Say I'm your ride, chat with him... while you..." Fyre eyes Doc. "You know, I may just have to password-protect that computer." Valt: "Ride?" Jessie: 'As long as there isn't a real relative in there with her when.. ..' *eyes Doc* ...'oh dear.' Fyre: "Er, like I drove you there. It's not like I can impersonate a family member or something without having met any... and one of them might have been there recently or something." Fyre reeeeaches out slowly with her tail and pokes Doc in the stomach. Kel: The doctor just snorts and pulls the covers back over his head. "Do what you want. No skin off my nose. Just lay low if you do; Winter's already pissed at me for this little stunt." Doc Swiftly: "NyehAlly--" Doc's eyes pop open. ". . .Apologies. Haven't been sleeping *yawwwwn* well." Fyre: Fyre's tail pauses in the Poke position. "I am passwording that computer when we get back. You've been on it wayy too long." Jessie: 'Its... well, yeah.. conspicious..' Jessie squints at the Doc. 'You know, you should, er, take breaks from websurfing.' Fyre: Fyre starts out of the room, since Mr. Teal Deer has gone under his covers. Valt: Valt hunches over to talk to tl;dr. "Thank you." Doc Swiftly: Doc follows teh Fyre out. "What do you mean, passwording?" Kel: He grunts in response. Fyre: "Making it so you can't get in without the password." Valt: Valt leaves too. Jessie: Jessie heads back out to the common room. Doc Swiftly: "But..The wealth of knowledge! Did you know that we LANDED on the MOON?!" Fyre: Fyre facepalms. "It was sortof an important moment in American history. Yes, I knew that. And there's sattelites and Mars probes and things. You need SLEEP." Jessie: 'Uhm.. yeah. That happened before I was even born. ..and we, er, don't really go there any more. Its.. you know. Just there..' Doc Swiftly: "No time for sleep..I need to find-...There's too much to learn." Fyre: "Well, it's not like it's a giant rock of space crack. It is a giant rock." Fyre eyes Doc. "Maybe if you told us what you wanted to find, we could point you to the best way to actually find it?" Jessie: Jessie looks at Valt 'So.. what do you want to do about your.. er.. fetch?' Valt: "...I want to visit her." Jessie: 'I.. guess Fyre's plan could work.. but it would just be you two up there.. it could be suspicious that so many people came with. Uhm. Maybe, if you think you could use our help.. I could claim Marlin and Doc are helping me with another article for the paper. And be at least somewhere near.' Fyre: "Maybe you can get more information that way or something. Hey, if a relative IS there, perhaps you could get an interview with them to distract them? Jessie: 'That could work..' Doc Swiftly: Doc blinks. "Are you working for a newspaper now?" Jessie: Jessie stares at Doc '..uhm, since I got here, pretty much.' Valt: "She's smart." Nod, nod. Fyre: "You've been too absorbed in the internet to notice." Jessie: 'Er. Even before that.' Fyre: "Then, he was too absorbed in books. Heh." Marlin: "I'm not really needed for any of this, am I?" Doc Swiftly: Doc throws a halfhearted glare at Fyre. Valt: "...if the hospital guards attack...?" Marlin: "Because killing them would be a very wise decision. No." Doc Swiftly: "You don't HAVE to kill them.." Fyre: "You're too uptight lately, Doc. You need to get laid." Fyre yawns a bit and stretches. Marlin: "I use a sword, what else would I do? Cut off their arms and run away?" Jessie: Jessie looks at Fyre. SUSPICIOUS SQUID EYES Doc Swiftly: Doc stares at Fyre. "Pardon?" Jessie: ..and then at Marlin 'Maybe.. not use a sword?' Valt: "Use your hands." Fyre: Fyre chokes as the conversations accidentally mingle a bit. Fyre: "Valt, tha- Oh, you meant to Marlin. Right." Marlin: "...but... I have a sword..." Aww he wants to stab people and now he's sad. Doc Swiftly: "I have a rather large pistol, doesn't mean I'm going to shoot everyone we come into conflict with." Valt: Valt eyes Fyre from the corner of her eye. "...Swiftly can use his hands too." Jessie: Jessie... has nothing to say to that. Doc Swiftly: Doc..Seems to have missed it. Fyre: Fyre coughs. "Ahem. I mean perhaps you... need to go out and have some fun. Instead of staring at a computer until you go blind." Doc Swiftly: "I don't have any money, Fyre." Jessie: 'You should, er, maybe think about a day job.' Valt: "Are we... going to go to the hospital?" Fyre: "My car's outside." Doc Swiftly: "Shotgun." Jessie: 'I call shot.. DANG!' Valt: "I can ride on top!" Doc Swiftly: Doc grins triumphantly, if tiredly, at Jessie and follows Fyre to The Car. Marlin: Marlin goes to the car faster than Doc and gets in the front seat before he can. Probably to be mean. Valt: Valt crouches on top of the car. NINJA. Doc Swiftly: ". . ." Fyre: Fyre blinks. "Valt, that might be a bit conspicuous." Jessie: Jessie snickers Valt: "...oh. Right. But... is there room in the car?" Doc Swiftly: Doc sits in the seat directly behind Marlin's. What kind of car IS this, anyway? Valt: "And my head always hits the roof." Fyre: "Most cars have enough seatbelts for five.... I think this one does." Fyre: "You can sit in the middle, so you can put your feet between the seats if you need to." Valt: "But then I'd be sitting next to Swiftly." Jessie: '....so?' Valt: "...fine." She opens the door and swings inside into her seat, buckling the belt, and... stretches her legs out so far they touch the front armrest. Fyre: Fyre gets in the driver's seat. Mwahahahahahahaha Jessie: Jessie gets into the car. Somewhat nervously. Doc Swiftly: Doc promptly falls back asleep. Fyre: Fyre starts the car. The radio is already on. It goes YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Doc Swiftly: DOC WAKES UP. "Whazza?!" Doc Swiftly: Possibly the eletrical system of the car protests his surprise. Jessie: Jessie jumps! 'ACK.. ...what on earth were you listening to on the way over?!' Fyre: Fyre puts on her sunglasses and turns off the radio. "Sorry, it must have been left on. I was listening to some morning show for background noise. Everything else was playing rap or oldies." Valt: "LOUD NOISES." Fyre: "If anyone wants to listen to something on the radio, go for it." VROOOOOM Valt: Valt hangs desperately onto the backs of the seats. Doc Swiftly: Doc mutters. "Oldies..Made forty years after I vanished.." Jessie: Jessie clicks on her seatbelt. Safety first! Doc Swiftly: Doc follows suit. Fyre: ....if nobody goes for it, Fyre flicks the radio on after lowering the volume and fiddles with it. She has already put on her seatbelt, thank you. The shoulder strap is held in place across her chest by her boobs. Handy. Valt: Valt already put on her seatbelt, too. Marlin: Marlin doesn't wear a seatbelt. He's hardcore. Doc Swiftly: Doc's tall enough that his knees are shoved into the seat in front of him. Marlin's seat. Valt: Valt mumbles to Jessie. "I don't like this." Jessie: 'Er.. Marlin.. you should put on your seatbelt..' Jessie: Jessie looks at Valt 'What?' Valt: "Everybody all smushed in." Jessie: 'Thats, well, kind of how it goes. Fyre's the only one with a car.. and I already used my money for today getting back to the Freehold.' Valt: "We could walk." Fyre: "It's a long way." VROOM VROOM VROOM Jessie: 'Its a long way to walk.' Doc Swiftly: "It's too late. We appear to be approaching the speed of sound at this elevation." Valt: Whimper. Fyre: Fyre rolls her eyes. "You want to drive, Mr. Internet Brain?" Fyre: Fyre actually drives pretty well, you paranoid dorks. =P Jessie: Jessie clutches her seatbelt in stoic, squidly calm. Which is somewhat at odds with her large OMG AHHH eyes. Valt: Valt moves one of her hands to lay it on Jessie's shoulder. Doc Swiftly: Doc really isn't used to going faster than horse speed. An average of 50 MPH is quite a bit more than he's used to when he doesn't have buttons to push Doc Swiftly: Doc seems to be quietly freaking out while staring out the window. Fyre: Zoom zoom zoom, heading for the hospital... the radio starts to play... uh, I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire? What the heck radio station is this? Whatever, maybe it'll calm down the terrified people. Jessie: Calm. Calm. Calm. Squid is calm! Doc Swiftly: Doc closes his eyes. Maybe if he doesn't SEE the landscape flying by at 45MPH, it won't actually behappening. Valt: "...are we there yet?" Fyre: "...no." The song changes to... Old Man Mose. Valt: "When will we be there?" Fyre: "When we get there." *The radio goes "I believe! (ohh yeah!) I believe! (ohh yeah!) I believe! (ohh yeah) That Old Man Mose is dead!"* Doc Swiftly: Doc clings to his seatbelt for dear life. My god, she's topped 60! Fyre: The song goes off. The radio starts playing...... Chop Suey? WTF?! "...Doc, I think you're messing up my radio." Doc Swiftly: "I apologize, my dear. I'm just more scared than I have been since coming to this time." Doc Swiftly: Eyes still shut. Fyre: My dear? Fyre blinks. Valt: "...your dear?" Jessie: 'I think the hospital is off the next turn.' Jessie considers lowering a window.. but tentacle hair feels wierd in high wind. Doc Swiftly: Doc says stuff like that! Doc Swiftly: . . ."Was that a dated thing to say?" Marlin: "Not necessarily. More strange in the context of having been living with her, and being tired due to lack of sleep, and... well." Fyre: "...It's just usually a... personal term of endearment." Fyre turns into- goddamnit. The parking lot is packed. She cruises for a spot. Doc Swiftly: Doc mutters something about this benighted time period. Fyre: "...Like something you'd call your wife." Fyre cruises. Valt: "Ooh, ooh, there!" Valt points to an open spot. Doc Swiftly: Doc stops muttering. He's now just quiet. Fyre: Fyre starts to turn, then stops and moves on. "That's for expecting mothers." Valt: "...oh." Jessie: 'Uhm.. ' Jessie waits until the car comes to a complete stop before.. dang it all. Fyre: "There's one over there, though." Pulls in. Yay! Doc Swiftly: Doc unbuckles his seatbelt and flies from the car..And somehow gets around it in time to open the womenfolk's doors. Doc Swiftly: Screw Marlin. Jessie: Yay! Jessie unbuckles the seatbelt and exits the vehicle once its motionless. ...and is startled by the Doc '..er, thanks.' Valt: Valt unfurls from the car and stretches, nodding at Doc. Fyre: Fyre exits the car- ack, drops her sunglasses. She leans back in (HELLOOO, NURSE) and gets them. Doc Swiftly: Doc manages not to stare at the..Tail..Yeah, the tail, that's the ticket. Marlin: Marlin opens his door himself and gets out of the car and kicks Doc in the shin. Passively. Like he didn't do it. Whistling innocently, doot de doot de doo. Valt: Valt takes a nice long look, too. Fyre: Fyre turns and starts to walk just as the kick happens- trip! "Agh!" Stumble. Doc Swiftly: Doc catches Fyre. Aw. Doc Swiftly: And glares electric death at Marlin. Marlin: Marlin doesn't really care. Jessie: Jessie squints at Marlin, and then at the hospital '...I guess we'd better split up before we head in.' Doc Swiftly: "Um. I just realized something." Fyre: Fyre smiles at Doc, then nods to Jessie. "You guys go on in first and distract any family in there. Hopefully- What?" Doc Swiftly: "Aren't most life support machines nowadays run off of electricity?" Fyre: "...I think we are wanting to -talk- to the fetch, but if it comes to that, yes, they are. Of course, you'd have to make sure that none of them, you know, OTHER than that one went off." Doc Swiftly: "That's not what I meant." Valt: "...I'm going in." Valt GO INS. Marlin: "Do hospitals make you uncomfortable to the point of not being able to control yourself?" Kel: Valt GO INS. To the RECEPTION ROOM. Full of sick people and relatives of sick people. Fyre: Fyre acks and grabs Valt's shoulder. "Them first so you can get her alone!" Fyre: or not Valt: Valt IS FAST LADY. Doc Swiftly: Doc shrugs and follows Jessie, hoping not to murder an entire floor of retirees. Fyre: Fyre chases her in and puts a hand on her shoulder, damnit! Valt: Valt looms over the receptionist's desk. "Hello." Valt: IGNORE'd Marlin: Marlin heads in as well, following behind everyone else. Again. Jessie: '...ack.' Jessie avoids running in. Proper reporters hurry, not run! Kel: The receptionist looks up at... Valt with a hand on her shoulder. "Hi. Can I help you?" Fyre: Fyre talks right over her. "Excuse me one second." To the receptionist. Then she turns Valt back to her. Valt: Valt is turned right as she's about to speak, and sort of glares at Fyre. "What?" Jessie: Jessie also makes sure her work ID badge is extra visible as she heads in the door. Fyre: "Didn't you want to get a present for your cousin first?" Fyre lowers her voice. "It will be less suspicious. And it will give them time to distract anyone else in the room." Doc Swiftly: Doc watches a janitor torment a doctor with goofy hair. Valt: "Right. Uh. What do you... suggest?" Fyre: "Well, let's take a look. Most hospitals have gift shops... Maybe they'll have a little teddy bear. Teddy bears are always good." Marlin: Marlin sticks close to Jessie since he's supposed to be an... assistant reporter or something maybe. Valt: "Right." Valt lowers her voice. "...can I have one too?" Fyre: Fyre grins. "Sure." Jessie: Jessie looks around for anyone that looks ..uhhhh.. relative like. Valt: Valt nods and slips her hand into Fyre's, toddling off towards the gift shop! Kel: The receptionist nods at Jessie as she... gets in the door! Into the hospital corridors. Not knowing what room the fetch is in. Doc Swiftly: ". . .We don't know her name, do we?" Kel: Also, they find a gift shop! Valt: "...do you have money?" Fyre: "Yep." Fyre browses the Uplifting Shiny Gift Things of Doom. Doc Swiftly: Doc looks at Jessie. "Where are we going?" Valt: "Okay!" Valt picks out a teddy bear with a nurse's hat, and another, smaller one with a stethoscope. "...here." Marlin: "You're a reporter, you could ask people about where the girl is. She was in the paper, it would make sense to ask. I think." Jessie: 'Uhm.' Jessie goes over to the receptionist to politely inquire about where any relatives of said girl would be for possible interview-age Kel: The receptionist looks up at Jessie! "Yes?" Category:O Frabjous Day